Recuento de Recuerdos
by ValerieLFranz
Summary: Ichigo es rescatado de la dimensión donde estaba preso por varios años tras una misión, el único problema es que ha perdido todos sus recuerdos de su vida siendo shinigami. Poco a poco los preciados recuerdos vuelven y con ellos, la explicación de sus sentimientos y acciones con cierta diosa de la muerte que ronda por su vida. IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

I

* * *

_Cuando éramos jóvenes_

_Yo realmente creía que el amor nunca nos abandonaría_

_Pero el tiempo tiene una manía_

_De halar la alfombra de debajo de nosotros_

_Y ya nada importa,_

_Sigo siendo una víctima de tu amor_

_Y ahora estoy golpeando en tu puerta,_

_Tambaleándome hacia atrás con tu amor,_

_Una y otra vez con tu amor._

—Your Love [Keane]

* * *

Llovía a cántaros.

Ver la cara de los hombres tras ella era todo un poema. Orihime Inoue de unos tiernos diecinueve años caminaba por la acera camino al hospital. Todas sus ropas eran colores pasteles lo que hacía que llamara más la atención entre el panorama de ropas oscuras de sus conciudadanos. Varios silbidos, sonrojos y discretas perversiones al pasar. Arregló el racimo de flores que llevaba en sus manos. Entre Liliums violetas y margaritas.

Entró a la sala 215 en que su amiga, Rukia Kuchiki esperaba. Tarareaba una vieja canción de la "hora de las risas". Su programa hasta hoy, favorito.

—¿Estas bien Kuchiki-san?

Rukia le sonrió a pesar de su estado actual. Respiraba trabajosamente.

—Si…uf… Es sólo…que ya viene— Afirmó con pánico.

No quedaba nada.

—¡Espera Kuchiki-san! Llamaré a la enfermera.

Orihime corrió por los pasillos en busca de ayuda. Se encontró con Isshin Kurosaki e Ishida Ryuuken discutiendo sobre algún asunto sin tanta importancia como la llegada de la personita.

—¡Te digo que deberías dejar de pretender médico sin serlo!

—¡Yo me hago pasar por lo que quiero! ¡Además la práctica hace al maestro! ¡Tengo más de veinte años de experiencia!

—Ejem… Yo…—Orihime trato infructuosamente de llamar su atención.

—¡No estas entendiendo mi punto idiota!

—¡Es que tu punto no tiene sentido!

No la escuchaban, al diablo la educación. Esta situación ameritaba acciones especiales.

—¡KUCHIKI-SAN ESTÁ POR DAR A LUZ!

Eso los dejó a los dos boquiabiertos. Una porque Orihime era una mujer a la que nunca esperaron escuchar gritar, y otra por la noticia.

—¡Diablos! —Dijo Isshin mientras corría a la sala donde estaba su tercera hija esperando dar a luz a su nieto.

(...)

—Matare a Ichigo. Mataré a ese idiota por no estar—Rukia maldecía mientras pujaba.

Pasaron tres horas y el dolor cada vez se hacía más agudo ¿Terminaría alguna vez? Esperaba que rápido, ya no podía más. Pero solo unos minutos después de ese pensamiento un llanto se escuchó fuerte y claro.

—¡Felicidades es un lindo niño!—Isshin babeaba con su nuevo nieto ¡Por fin! Lo observó con ambición. Lo criaría para que fuese el compañero de juegos que nunca tuvo.

—¿Qué?

—No te distraigas idiota, ayúdame con el segundo—Ryuuken lo miró enojado por su falta de profesionalismo. Exactamente de eso hablaba anteriormente.

Pero no pudo estar mucho tiempo con la sorpresa del nuevo hombre que irrumpía en su vida. Otro dolor la hizo seguir pujando, el segundo bebe, inesperado hizo que maldijera más al joven shinigami que no estaba ahí.

Una vez que oyó el llanto del bebe, se desmayó.

—Vaya, es una niña.

—¿Por qué dices "vaya"? ¿Qué ocurre Ishida?

—Es como temíamos.

Isshin se acercó y vio el agujero de hollow que estaba bastante avanzado.

—Lo tuvo como humana por si pasaba lo peor. Pasó lo peor—Ishida arregló sus lentes.

—Pero ahora sabemos que son dos, es preferible unirlos a ellos con una cadena del destino que a unir a Rukia con el bebe. Así equilibran sus riatsus y Rukia puede protegerlos. Eso quiere decir que los niños tendrán que criarse aquí.

Isshin miró a su tercera hija y cerró los ojos pensando que sería lo mejor. El idiota de su hijo nunca estaba cuando lo necesitaban para tomar decisiones importantes.

Pero la idea de que sus nietos se criaran en su casa lo hacía explotar burbujas de emoción en su interior.

—Hagámoslo ya. Si no lo hacemos morirá.

(...)

Lo primero que Rukia vio cuando despertó fue la lluvia. La abundante y ruidosa lluvia de finales de invierno. Luego sintió un enorme vacío en su vientre y recordó que se encontraba en la sala de un hospital y que faltaba un bebe. No, dos. Dos bebes que eran sus hijos. Se sentó en la cama alarmada buscándolos en la habitación de hospital. Percibió sin conocerlos aún su riatsu (Su marca de energía) acercándose al lugar. Era la perfecta mezcla entre ella e Ichigo. Tan nostálgicamente familiar.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

Isshin ingreso con sus dos nietos, uno en cada brazo.

—¿No son hermosos? Son muy afortunados, ninguno sacó el extraño color naranja del pelo de mi hijo—El los acurrucó. Vio con interés como Rukia se los pedía con la mirada. Se los entrego.

—Hubo complicaciones ¿Verdad?

—Verás…—Isshin maldijo siempre vivir en la frontera de lo mortal—Están unidos por la cadena del destino. Vas a tener que quedarte en el mundo humano para criarlos hasta que sean lo suficientemente grandes para valerse por sí mismos. Por su puesto que serás bienvenida en mi…

Pero lo impensable pasó antes de que Ishhin cumpliera todos sus sueños.

Byakuya Kuchiki irrumpió en la sala.

—Rukia e…—Miró con desprecio a Isshin como si fuera bosta—Isshin Shiba.

(...)

—¿Así que el capitán te paga esta casa entre la casa de Urahara y la casa de Ichigo?

—Eso mismo.

—Rukia… sus ojos…—Renji miró con detenimiento los ojos del niño que lo miraba con atención. Bostezó provocando una pequeña carcajada en el shinigami.

—Puedes poner en el tarro de las apuestas cuanto y por qué color—Mostró un frasco rebosante de billetes sobre el refrigerador—Llevamos 5.000 yenes a favor de que sean morados y 15.000 a que sean café claro.

—Yo pongo 5000 a un ojo de cada color.

—Eso es novedoso… y arriesgado ¿Qué posibilidad hay que ocurra eso? —Rukia miró por la ventana. Kon se demoraba muchísimo.

—Ganaré mucho dinero—Renji afirmó y elevó a su "sobrino" quien agarró su cola de caballo sin escuchar las prevenciones de Rukia.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en el sereitei, Renji?

Renji dejó al bebé en una de las cunas de la sala.

—Hay algo que debo contarte… Por eso vine.

Rukia miró con detenimiento a Renji, esa cara que tenía es que eran noticias importantes.

—Habla.

—Encontraron la dimensión en la que quedó encerrado Ichigo. Creen que lo pueden traer de vuelta pero habrían problemas en el flujo temporal. Puede volver como un niño o un anciano.

—¡Lo encontraron!—Rukia no pudo esconder la gran sonrisa que le provocó la noticia. Sabía que Ichigo no estaba muerto, pero las esperanzas de que lo encontraran en corto plazo se habían esfumado.

—Vas a tener que quedarte aquí. Yo te mantendré al tanto. Y tú, mantenme al tanto de cuando puedas ver bien el color de los ojos. Estoy seguro que ganaré.

—Tonto—Rukia volvió a mirar por la ventana.

(...)

Cuando Ichigo despertó se sorprendió de estar en su casa ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Un sueño. Pero estar en esa sala de experimentos parecía tan real y ese sujeto con su cara pintada como los nativos sudamericanos se le hizo escalofriantemente real. Se dio vuelta en su cama. Su largo pelo naranja le tapó la vista.

¿Desde cundo tenía el pelo tan largo?

Se sentó y vio a su padre entrar rápidamente a la habitación.

—¡Ichigo! ¿Estás bien?—Isshin miró de cerca a su primogénito no sabiendo si era buena idea pegarle en la cara como siempre. Yuzu y Karin siguieron a su padre.

—Si, deja de molestar—Ichigo lo miró nuevamente—Tu… es extraño que no me despiertes con un golpe… ¿Que pasó?

Los tres se miraron aliviados. Al menos los reconocía.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Se escuchó alguien subir rápidamente las escaleras.

—¡Ichigo!—Rukia abrió la puerta y lo miró ahí. Tenía el pelo largo hasta el pecho, parecía ya de más de veinte años y la miró desconcertado. Supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¡Tú eras la chica de mi sueño!

Todos se miraron alarmados. Ichigo no entendía porque esa persona era tan importante y por qué si era parte de un sueño lo conocía. Nunca en su puta vida real la había visto.

—Rukia, recién le estábamos preguntando ¿Qué era lo último que recuerdas?

Ichigo puso una mano atrás de su cabeza en un gesto característico de él y su ceño fruncido se agudizó.

—Recuerdo haber llegado tarde a la casa del instituto y no haber cenado, me recosté y debí haberme dormido, entonces soñé que un mounstro los atacaba y que esta chica me decía que era un "shinigami"… se sacrificaba por mí y me daba sus poderes. Después de eso no recuerdo nada más.

Isshin se rascó la barbilla—¿Qué fecha crees que es hoy?

—Doce de mayo del 2001.

Dios. Rukia salió de la habitación lentamente. Sabía que en esos momentos hablarle sobre todo lo que había pasado sería una carga difícil de soportar para el chico. Como siempre, optó por sacrificarse a si misma en pos del bienestar de Ichigo. Lo mejor en esos momentos es que Isshin hablara con él.

Todos miraron con sorpresa la extraña aparición y desaparición de la joven morena. Isshin, Yuzu y Karin comprendieron el por qué. Ichigo iba a preguntar pero una pregunta de Karin lo abstuvo.

—¿Nii-san que edad tienes? ¿Cuánto mides?

—Karin… esas preguntas son raras… Tengo quince años y mido un metro setenta y cuatro—Ichigo la miró de nuevo—¿Cuándo creciste tanto?

—¿Estás seguro? Párate.

Yuzu miro a su hermana—No seas mala Karin-chan.

Ichigo se levantó de su cama y casi se encontró con el suelo.

—¿Por qué estoy tan alto?—Miró su mano con sospecha, se veía en proporciones un poco más grande—La ropa del instituto no me debe alcanzar.

—Veras Ichigo, ya no hay instituto al que ir, estuviste en coma por mucho tiempo. Ya no tienes quince años, diría que ya eres mayor de edad, tendrás unos veintiuno.

—¿En serio?—Ichigo se quedó mirando por la ventana con intriga al ver que la chica que se llamaba Rukia iba llevando un coche y en ese coche a unos mellizos. Otro niño de unos nueve años se acercó a ella y trató de abrazarla, ella trató infructuosamente de alejarlo sin despertar a los bebes.

—Parece que ella tiene muchos problemas. Es muy joven para tener tres niños a su cargo.

Isshin sonrió. El que Ichigo se preocupara por Rukia era algo que trascendía recuerdos.

—Su pareja es un idiota que la abandonó, pero ella es fuerte, se ha podido mantener bien.

—¿Y cuánto tienen los bebes? ¿Un año?

—Casi dos—Isshin de repente se le ocurrió una idea estupenda para reunir a esa familia— Y bien… ¿Qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante?

—Pues trabajar. No puedo seguir viviendo en tu casa de vago. Me siento bien, desde mañana mismo…

—¡Perfecto! Rukia-chan andaba buscando quien le ayudara con sus niños. Yuzu tiene mucha carga académica como para seguir cuidándolos cuando ella tiene que salir a trabajar.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuidar bebes? No creo que sea…

Pero el viejo ya se había ido con su sonrisa de satisfacción.

(...)

Era muy raro que un niño de nueve años caminara por otra vía que no sea del colegio a su casa, pero en este caso, si. Este niño de cabello castaño, ojos almendrados e inteligentes, después de la clase, caminó entre las personas hacia el instituto superior. Ahí se encontró con una perspectiva precisa para ver las bragas de las adolescentes. Aah, tenía que verle el lado bueno al asunto.

Dos horas más tarde, iba camino de vuelta a su hogar, entre todo eso vio que un adulto joven muy conocido para él lo seguía muy de cerca. Aceleró el paso pensando lo peor. A escasos metros de la puerta de su casa, este hombre lo tomó de la mochila y lo elevó.

Tocó la puerta y tras ella, una sorprendida Rukia Kuchiki se encontró con Ichigo Kurosaki sosteniendo a…

—¡Por qué te demoraste tanto, imbécil!—Alegó Rukia con una venita en la frente—Se supone que conoces la ciudad, no sería nada ir a comprar pañales y pasarlo a buscar.

—¡Déjame hablar!

Rukia con poca paciencia los atrajo a la casa y cerró la puerta. Ya varias veces sus vecinos le habían llamado la atención por sus peleas amorosas familiares.

—¡Bájame desgraciado!—Alegó el niño de nueve años—¿Quién te dio el derecho?

—Lo tengo, tonto. Me pagan por cuidarte ¡Soy tu jodido niñero!—Ichigo bufó.

—Bien, ¿Me vas a explicar por qué te demoraste tanto?

—Veras…—Ichigo le entregó los pañales a la mujer ante su cara de exasperación, prefería que no lo golpeara, otra vez—Esperé a este pequeño bribón afuera del colegio… y cuando salió fue directo al instituto que queda en sentido contrario de esta casa. Fue allí para espiar y ver las pantaletas de las chicas… ¿Cómo puede tener nueve años y ser un pervertido? ¿Me lo vas a explicar de una vez, Rukia?

Rukia le dio un coscorrón completamente sonrojada a Kon.

—¡Idiota! ¿No recuerdas el trato?

—Pero…

El sonido de la alarma del celular se escuchó en el ambiente. Ichigo ya sabía lo que venía.

—Ichigo, me voy. Cuida a los mellizos.

—¡Yo también quiero ir!—Kon alegó. Obviamente no quería quedarse con Ichigo.

—Bien, no tardemos más. Te los encargo.

Rukia y Kon salieron rápidamente por la puerta principal, con destino desconocido. Ichigo quedó mirando un rato hasta que se perdieron por la calle.

—Hai, hai—Ichigo caminó hacía la habitación de los mellizos. Esta pieza además de las dos cunas tenía un sillón bastante cómodo, se lanzó ahí ya que los mellizos dormían plácidamente al son de la melodía de Mozart. Él por su parte, sacó de la pequeña biblioteca del rincón uno de los libros de Shakespeare. Era interesante el hecho de que Rukia tenía los libros y las películas que a él le gustaban y esa casa era extrañamente su casa ideal.

De repente, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, unos flash de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente.

(...)

—Estás más fuerte que nunca Nee-san—Kon aplaudió en su cuerpo de niño de nueve arriba de uno de los tantos edificios.

—Es bueno que el entrenamiento haya tenido sus resultados—Rukia guardó a Sode no Shirayuki.

—Nee-san…—Kon la siguió camino a su gigai—¿Hasta cuándo Ichigo va a seguir pensando que es solo un niñero en la casa…? Él conserva todos sus poderes, es evidente. Es cuestión de contarle lo de los hollows, los niños y ya, así no tendríamos estos problemas… me cuesta mucho no darle un golpe para que recuerde por su idiotez…

—Debes soportarlo, Kon—Rukia ingreso a su gigai—Al menos hasta que te recuerde. El otro día soñó con un tipo calvo con una lanza. Poco a poco estoy segura que irá recobrando sus recuerdos. No hay que presionarlo.

—Y Nee-san… sobre lo de cambiarme a un cuerpo más grande…

—No Kon…

—Pero Nee-san.

—Kon, fuiste tu el que reprobó el examen de conocimientos mínimos de cuarto grado de primaria. Fórmate bien mientras estamos aquí y después has lo que quieras. Además sabes que solo así te admito en la casa…

—¡Que fría! —Sollozó pero sonrió al rato pensando que Rukia lo admitía en su casa y a Ichigo no...

Rukia sólo lo miró de reojo riéndose—Y recuerda la promesa… Nada de perversiones. Ichigo puede sospechar que no eres mi hermanito menor.

—¡No sería yo! —Balbuceó antes de entrar a la casa. Se fue directo a su habitación a ver su dosis de programas picantes del día, no quería seguir siendo regañado por ser como era.

Por su parte Rukia tomó un café mirando por el ventanal el sol esconderse en el horizonte disfrutando del silencio.

—Esta vez no demoraste casi nada—Ichigo se sentó y se sirvió un café también.

—Es cuestión de distancias—Tomó otro sorbo de su café sin mirar a Ichigo—¿Los mellizos están bien?

—Si, no han despertado—Ichigo miró con temor a Rukia, se sentía un idiota por lo que le iba a pedir—Rukia… sobre lo que hablamos el otro día, he visto a un tipo de cabello rubio y sombrero rondando el barrio mirando con sospecha a esta casa. ¿Es él?

Rukia sonrió divertida.

—¿Y qué ocurriría si lo fuera?

Ichigo parpadeó sorprendido. Muchas veces en las semanas que había cuidado a los mellizos había intentado recabar información sobre el ex de Rukia. Ella parecía una mujer muy solitaria y bastante única. Era fuerte, pero no le gustaba que tuviera vulnerabilidades y tristeza, y sabía que las personas se entristecían cada vez que se encontraban con sus exparejas. Algo en ella, se le hacía tan familiar. Y ahora sabía que el sueño de los poderes no era un sueño… ¿Qué pasó en esos años con su relación?

—Vamos…

—No lo es. Él es un amigo que cuida esta casa.

—¿En serio?

—Rukia…

—¿Si?

—Mi padre dice que quiere que nos acompañes a la playa con los niños este fin de semana.

—¿Qué?

—Mando este papel.

Ichigo se lo entregó y caminó por la cocina y se encontró con el frasco vacío sobre el refrigerador.

—¿Y esto?

Rukia sonrió con nostalgia.

—Hicimos una apuesta por el color de los ojos de los mellizos.

—Nadie gano, me imagino era difícil adivinar que…

—Si, Renji ganó—Tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepintió, a veces pensaba que estaba hablando con el Ichigo de siempre, bueno lo era, pero con el detalle de haber perdido los preciosos recuerdos.

—Renji… ¿Quién es Renji?

—¿Quieres adentrarte en mi vida privada?

Ichigo se sonrojo. Rukia pensó que veía mal.

—No es eso—Dijo molesto, no sabía por qué le molestaba—Es que era muy difícil adivinar que sacarían un ojo de cada color. Y los colores son tan peculiares, uno violeta y el otro ámbar.

—Pero él le dio en el clavo. Se llevó todo el dinero.

Ichigo observó a Rukia. Sabía que había cosas que le ocultaba pero no quiso seguir presionando. Él estaba seguro que ella tenía la clave de su pasado.

—¡Hey! ¿Me podrías cortar el pelo?—Preguntó repentinamente.

—¿Ah?—Rukia lo miró descolocada, ella sabía cortarle el pelo, pero que Ichigo, un tipo tan tímido se lo pidiera es que se comenzaba a manifestar confianza.

—Nada olvídalo, Yuzu me dijo que no tenía tiempo. Y te he visto cortarte tú misma el cabello.

—Es que Ichigo… ¿No tienes miedo de que te deje un desastre en el pelo?—Rukia escondió una carcajada. Se levantó a buscar las tijeras.

—No es eso—Ichigo estaba recuperando poco a poco la memoria gracias a la cercanía de la mujer bajita.

Rukia como es natural, ya le había cortado el cabello a Ichigo tal como le gustaba y no fue problema. Poco a poco los mechones anaranjados fueron cayendo sobre el suelo de madera de la casa pagada por Byakuya Kuchiki.

Al terminar Ichigo le agarró la mano, y se enfrentó a ella.

—… ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

—¿De qué hablas?

—No sigas haciéndote la desentendida. Sé que el que seas un shinigami no es un sueño ¿A eso vas todas las veces que sales?—La expresión de Ichigo fue de confusa a enojada—¡Contéstame!

Ella se repuso de su shock y le sacudió la mano que la aprisionaba—¿Qué es lo que recordaste?

* * *

_Fin de semana de locos en la playa._

_¿Cuales serán los nombres de los mellizos?_

_Como se dieron cuenta, este es un fic de recuentos de los momentos IchiRuki como tributo a que Bleach está por terminar._

_Gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite.

_Diablos, no puedo formar frases coherentes jajaja (SPOILER) Rukia tiene bankai Takka no Togame :D Toda esta semana sonreiré como una gran idiota C:_

* * *

II

* * *

_(…)_

—No sigas haciéndote la desentendida. Sé que el que seas un shinigami no es un sueño ¿A eso vas todas las veces que sales?—La expresión de Ichigo fue de confusa a enojada—¡Contéstame!

Ella se repuso de su shock y le sacudió la mano que la aprisionaba—¿Qué es lo que recordaste?

Con desgana Ichigo comenzó su relato.

_(…)_

_Ichigo miraba fijamente a la shinigami que sostenía la espada. La punta de la katana estaba a pocos milímetros de la piel que cubría su pecho. "Vamos a hacerlo" "…O si no moriremos juntos"_

_…_

_Rukia le tendió la mano a un incrédulo Ichigo de quince años en el patio trasero de la preparatoria de Karakura. El día era soleado haciendo juego con el brillo que soltó de repente Rukia al formular su petición._

_"Hasta que recupere mis poderes, te encargarás de mi trabajo como shinigami." _

_"Me niego" Ichigo se cruzó de brazos. La mujer que tenía en frente estaba loca si pensaba que…_

_…_

_"Ichigo ¿Tu lo aceptas?" Rukia preguntó sorprendida por las acciones contradictorias del adolescente._

_"¡No pienso aceptar! ¡Le he salvado porque me ha apetecido! ¿Acaso tú no haces lo mismo? ¡Tú te sacrificaste por mí aquella vez! ¿Pensabas en ese momento que era tu trabajo de shinigami? Por lo menos yo soy diferente. No acepto ningún compromiso. Si las cosas se ponen feas quizás huya, ya que no soy tan buen tipo como para sacrificarme por todo el mundo. Pero por desgracia tampoco soy tan mal tipo como para no pagar mis deudas."_

_Ichigo le tendió la mano._

_"Voy a ayudarte, haré el trabajo de shinigami aunque no me apetezca"_

_"Si, gracias"_

_…_

_"Rukia… Tú. Tu poder para luchar contra los vacíos no ha vuelto ¿Cierto?" Ichigo le daba la espalda a Rukia "Así que no te pongas al límite"_

_Rukia lo miró con un ligero sonrojo "Estúpido ¿Crees que me pondría al límite como para que te preocupes por mi?"Le dio la espalda "Hasta luego"_

_…_

_Rukia corría por uno de los callejones sin un rumbo al parecer, determinado. Sujetaba su brazo sangrante que dejaba un enfermizo rastro para el vacío que la seguía de cerca._

_De un momento para otro, Rukia paró su escapatoria._

_"¿Ya te rindes?" Preguntó decepcionado su sádico persecutor "Que aburrido. No tendré otra oportunidad de perseguir así a un shinigami…"_

_"No me rindo, ya no tengo la necesidad de correr" _

_"Ah, que dices…?"_

_"Antes has dicho que podía responder a tus ataques ¿Verdad?" Rukia volteo y lo miró con desprecio "Entonces te tomo la palabra…"_

_"¿Qué quieres… Decir?" Preguntó el vacío pero no pudo seguir sosteniendo la conversación con la herida shinigami. Un pie sobre su cabeza hizo chocar su cara enmascarada contra el suelo._

_"¿Verdad, Ichigo?"_

_"déjate de '¿Verdad Ichigo?'" Ichigo tenía una expresión cabreadísima "¡No intentes hacerte la dura cuando estas hecha polvo! ¿No dijiste que no te pondrías al límite y harías que me preocupara?"_

_"je je… ¡Que idiota! Sólo alguien que estuviera un poco preocupado diría algo así"_

_"Es verdad…" Ichigo aceptó. Estaba pensando en cómo matar a ese bastardo, por lo que olvidó su actitud de negación habitual._

(…)

—¿Sólo eso?—Rukia pregunto rascándose la mejilla con un tinte de apocamiento y decepción.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿Estás loca o qué? ¿Te sacrificaste por mí? ¿Harías aún lo mismo por alguien en apuros como yo esa noche?

Rukia lo miró boquiabierta. Era una posibilidad. Era extraño que Ichigo estuviera cuestionando sus motivos, nunca fue un aspecto de su relación hasta ahora, y así se habían llevado muy bien.

—¡Lo sabía!—Ichigo golpeo su frente con la de Rukia totalmente cabreado y la miró fijamente a los ojos con su profundo ceño fruncido—¡No puedes!

—¿Por qué no?—Saltó a la defensiva enojada—¡Es mi deber como…!

—¡Patrañas!—Ichigo separó su frente de la de ella y se alejó tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—Tienes un deber muchísimo más importante…

Cuando Rukia le iba a preguntar de qué diablos hablaba, el chico pareció enojarse por otro motivo, estaba segura que le comenzaría a dar una jaqueca de aquellas memorables tratando de entender que pasaba por la cabeza de Ichigo Kurosaki esa tarde. Esto era peor que esas "montañas rusas" que alguna vez Ichigo la invitó a subirse diciendo que eran "divertidas".

—Y el otro día… ¡Me echaste de esta casa a las tres de la mañana! ¡Y llovía!

—¿Y? —Le sorprendió que no abordara en seguida lo de sus poderes. Entonces lo entendió, la chica pensó que le iba a cobrar horas extras quedándose dormido en su cama con los mellizos. Era una escena digna de película pero que saldría igual de costosa que un rodaje. El tipo solía ser bastante tacaño, por eso decidió despertarlo y echarlo.

—…Y estaba en tu cama. Pensé que me echabas porque era inapropiado—El ceño fruncido se agudizó aún más si se podía.

—¿Cuál es el punto? —La shinigami se sentó de nuevo, suspiró y abrió su billetera, asumiendo que el chico le iba a cobrar sus horas extras olvidadas. Estaba sacando un par de billetes cuando él agregó enojado.

—…Que la señorita delicada y protocolar durmió gratis en mi armario por más de dos semanas.

—Meses—Corrigió con nostalgia la mujer bajita guardando su dinero.

—Por más de dos meses—Ichigo prosiguió gesticulando exageradamente para que viera su punto—Y te sentabas en mi cama y yo no te decía nada. No sé qué cambió ¡Casi me resfrío! ¡Desconsiderada!

—Idiota, pensé que me ibas a cobrar las horas extras.

¿Qué clase de don cangrejo creía que era él? Se sintió insultado… ahora que sabía parte de la verdad.

—¡Pues no! Se supone que somos…

—¿Qué somos?—Rukia sonrió. Había ganado esta discusión.

Ichigo la miró intensamente tratando de leer en su expresión la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ella era como parte de él, por muy cursi que sonara eso, pero al parecer esa pertenencia era solo de amigos. _"Mi amiga"_

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

—… ¡Hey! Ichigo.

—¿Qué?—Miró hacia atrás aún furioso. Le había dado la espalda para ocultar su expresión de vulnerabilidad.

—Sé que eres un buen tipo, pero nuestro trato era ese. Si crees que es insulto que te pague, está bien, no lo haré…Creímos que era lo mejor con tu familia hasta que recuperaras tus recuerdos y realmente necesitaba alguien que cuidara a los mellizos. Es importante que confíes en nosotros. No te contamos toda la verdad porque sería un shock muy grande que podría tener consecuencias indeseadas y justamente el especialista que estudia tu caso, nos lo advirtió. Mírate ahora, estas alterado por un par de recuerdos… y te aseguro que lo que has recordado no es ni una décima parte de todo lo que tienes que recordar. Por eso, es mejor que vayas poco a poco recuperando tus recuerdos y preguntándonos sobre ello. Entenderé si quieres tomarte tu tiempo y no ayudar por ahora a cuidarlos…

—¡Hey! Escúchame…—Ichigo suspiro derrotado—Cuidar a los mellizos no es ningún problema para mí. Lo seguiré haciendo y no tienes por qué pagarme. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—¿Aún tengo mis poderes?

Rukia sonrió satisfecha. Esa pregunta si o si la iba a hacer.

—Sí.

Ichigo le dio una media sonrisa de vuelta. Tronó los nudillos.

—Entonces no hay necesidad de que sigas yendo a acabar con los vacíos. Yo lo haré.

La sonrisa de Rukia desapareció de su rostro en un segundo.

—No ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?

—La pregunta más bien sería ¿Cuál es TU jodido problema?

—Escucha lo que estás diciendo. Yo protejo esta ciudad, y por ende a mis hijos. Tú acabas de recuperar tus recuerdos del inicio de tu vida como shinigami… Además los poderes que ahora manejo y manejas son de un nivel completamente distinto. No hay de qué preocuparse, no me va a pasar nada.

Ichigo la miró fijamente. Si ella le conocía y estaba seguro, que a niveles más profundos entendería las palabras que le iba a decir—Rukia… sabes… ¿Sabes lo que es para un niño crecer sin su madre?

Lo miró sorprendida. Ella sabía a qué se refería Ichigo. Dentro de los traumas que arrastraba la marea de su existencia, ese era el principal. Empatizaba con él, pero no por eso iba a dejar de hacer su trabajo.

—Lo he hecho muy bien hasta ahora—El veneno comenzó a salir por sus poros, aunque sabía que la decisión de mantenerse tanto tiempo alejado no había sido del dominio de quien tenía en frente—Al fin y al cabo alguien que desapareció…

El sonido de una de las puertas los distrajo de una pelea épica.

—…'Kaa-san—El pequeño iba refregándose los ojos—Tengo hambre.

Los dos se miraron y se rieron.

(…)

Ichigo camino en las penumbras de la habitación y despertó a Keishin.

—¿Go-chan?—Preguntó ella, sonriéndole.

Él le acarició los cabellos. El negro azabache era el mismo tono que el de Rukia y su ojo derecho, del mismo color violáceo. Todo el misterio recaía en su ojo izquierdo. La aupó y la llevó hasta la cocina. Ahí, en el trayecto, llevando a la infante, se dio cuenta que era una posibilidad que los niños fueran sus hijos. Lo intuía. Una parte de él gritaba que así lo era. Su riatsu era demasiado familiar como para no serlo ¿Y qué sentido tenía que Rukia se hubiese quedado en el mundo material si no fuera por eso? Y la relación con su familia, Yuzu y Karin se daban el tiempo de ir hasta su casa y se quedaban tardes enteras jugando con los mellizos… y su padre... Estaba seguro que tenía un álbum de fotos y cintas de ellos escondidas…Las corroboraría una vez llegando a su casa. Pero otra parte de él, se negaba a la posibilidad ¿Alguien como Rukia fijándose en un humano como él? Además, si su antiguo yo hubiese sabido que tenía hijos jamás se hubiese alejado lo suficiente como para no poder protegerles. Estaba seguro. Abrazó más fuerte a la niña.

Tenía curiosidad y necesidad por saberlo, pero tampoco era llegar y preguntarle a Rukia "Oye, idiota, ¿Los mellizos son nuestros hijos?" No podía imaginarse a él preguntándole tal burrada a Rukia y tampoco estaba listo para asumir esa verdad sin saber cómo llegó a pasar.

¿Qué pasaría si decía que no? ¿Y que había del "hermano" pequeño de Rukia? ¿Cómo calzaba en la historia?

Al llegar a la cocina Rukia, Kon y Mamoru estaban comiendo

—Te tardaste ¿Qué pasó?

Ichigo le dio una media sonrisa enigmática y se sentó a alimentar a Keishin.

—Sólo me estoy acostumbrando a esto.

(…)

La casa Kurosaki estaba en penumbras cuando Ichigo llegó. Era cerca de medianoche. Se dirigió rápidamente a la sección de archivos de su padre y buscó entre sus álbumes de fotos las más recientes. Fue una sorpresa agradable darse cuenta que todas las fotos de los mellizos y Rukia estaban meticulosamente ordenadas. Pero él sólo salía hasta que tenía 17 en los archivos familiares.

Buscó entre la cajas de archivos que había bajo la repisa donde acababa de hacer su hallazgo.

Las fichas médicas, fotos, muchas fotos y cintas de vídeo.

Mirando las fichas se dio cuenta que ese fin de semana era el cumpleaños número dos de los mellizos. Le llamó la atención los kanjis de los nombres ¿Por qué le sonaban tan familiares? Se rascó la cabeza con desesperación. Tenía tantas preguntas.

Recogió las cintas de vídeo y fue a la sala a reproducirlas.

…

_Quien mantenía la cámara no podía estarse quieto, parece que daba saltitos de alegría. Rukia estaba en la sala de su casa tomando una limonada con una gran panza. Demasiado grande para una mujer de ese tamaño._

_—Saluda a la cámara Rukia-chan—La voz de Isshin sonaba demasiado alegre, incluso para alguien tan alegre como él. Rukia dio una media sonrisa a la cámara._

La cinta saltó a el hospital de Karakura.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. El viejo no se atrevería ¿Verdad?

El joven enrojeció totalmente.

(…)

La familia Kurosaki estaba arreglando las maletas para el fin de semana en la playa. Desde que Ichigo comenzó a recordar, las cosas estaban menos tensas. No obstante muchas veces debían omitir detalles de lo que había pasado en esos años y no crear confusión, debían llegar al final de la historia para saber que pasó realmente con Ichigo en la dimensión en que quedó encerrado. Todo era una cuestión de paciencia.

—Papá, aún no entiendo por qué tenemos que ir a la playa a finales de invierno ¿Qué sentido tiene?

—Es una sorpresa.

—Sé que es el cumpleaños de Keishin* y Mamoru* pero si los llevamos, enfermarán.

—No te preocupes, Ichigo, vamos a estar en una cabaña cálida. Rukia-chan jamás hubiese aceptado sin esa condición. Ya entenderás cuando lleguemos—Este crío era igual de paranoico que Rukia-chan, pensó Isshin.

Momentos más tarde, cuando llegaron a la casa de Rukia, Kon llego cargando dos maletas. Las puso atrás del Honda Odyssey de propiedad de Isshin. Ichigo salió del auto, abrió una de las puertas y ayudo a Rukia a subir a Keishin. Los mellizos venían con tanta ropa que parecían irreconocibles.

Karin, quien iba en el asiento de adelante miró hacia atrás, como Rukia una vez que se subió abrazo a sus dos hijos ... y se rió.

—Tu complejo de mamá gallina me sorprende cada día más.

—¿Ah? ¿Rukia tiene complejo de mamá gallina?—Preguntó Ichigo pidiéndole a Rukia a Mamoru con la mirada, ella demoro unos segundos en pasárselo. Él no era consciente de ese rasgo, ya que era mucho más sobreprotector, de hecho aún creía que los mellizos podían tener frío, y eso que con suerte tenían sitio para respirar—¿Tienes frio?

El mellizo negó con la cabeza frenéticamente ya que la bufanda le impedía responder. Intentó quitarse el gorro y la bufanda para hablar, cuestión que Ichigo le negó.

Kon cerró la puerta del auto una vez que estaban todos dentro—Nee-san sólo se preocupa mucho por nosotros—Dijo cruzándose de brazos. A pesar de que Kon era Kon, iba casi tan abrigado como los mellizos, lo que hacía más gracioso que la defendiera si apenas se podía mover.

—Si, no sé de qué hablas, no soy sobreprotectora…—Rukia se defendió. Keishin intentó sacarse algunos accesorios aún el regazo de Rukia, quien hizo lo mismo que Ichigo, se lo impidió.

—En serio chicos, ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos…—Karin negó con la cabeza deleitándose de una broma interna—Ichi-Nii-San, imagínate que cuando los mellizos tenían nueve meses y estaban empezando a pararse y caminar, la casa de Rukia parecía una cama gigante, estaba llena de peluches y almohadas por todos lados.

—Eso explica muchas cosas…—Ichigo pensó. Cuando llegó a la casa aún quedaban vestigios de esa época y una vez, buscando más mantas para arropar a sus hi…los mellizos, abrió un armario y fue aplastado por un arsenal de chappys gigantes.

—¿Y recuerdas esa vez en que Keishin tuvo su primer resfrío?—Yuzu quien también iba atrás y jugaba con Mamoru aun en el regazo de Ichigo, recordó aquel incidente con una risita.

—Cómo olvidarlo—Karin e Isshin, quienes iban delante dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Es que fue muy notable—Yuzu miró con diversión las nubes en el cielo que amenazaban con una lluvia torrencial.

—¿Qué pasó? —Ichigo agudizó su ceño fruncido, se sentía perdido. Por si no se habían dado cuenta él no estaba consciente por esa época y si no le explicaban…

—Te lo contaré… en fin, tenemos tiempo hasta llegar a la cabaña—Karin sonrío.

—No, Karin-chan—Le pidió con timidez Rukia.

Demasiado tarde, todos tenían ganas de hablar de ello.

—Vamos… —Karin miraba por el espejo retrovisor el sonrojo de vergüenza de Rukia y la cara de curiosidad de Ichigo—Era un día como hoy hace seis meses.

—Bueno, casi, el viento era apenas soportable en las calles, pero era casi la misma temperatura—Yuzu agregó.

—Y eran las seis de la mañana. Moría de sueño—Kon añadió, en esos momentos se estaba sacando una de las casacas ante la mirada de reproche de su Nee-san.

—Tocaron con desesperación la puerta, me pregunté qué diablos había pasado ¿Un accidente? Pero cuando abrí, me encontré con Rukia afuera de mi puerta…

—Los mellizos estaban aún más abrigados que hoy—Karin miro como Mamoru estaba en una lucha encarnizada con su p… Ichigo por sacarse la bufanda.

—Kon-chan llevaba el coche—Yuzu dijo—Yo le ayudé a entrarlo. Pero en él sólo venía Mamoru, Rukia-chan tenía a Keishin en sus brazos…

(…)

—¿En serio estabas llorando por un simple resfrío? ¿Y no dormiste por dos días?—El joven de pelo anaranjado le preguntó a Rukia incrédulo.

—Deja de reírte de mí, desgraciado.

Ella le cerró la puerta de su habitación en la cabaña en la cara. Ya la habían molestado suficiente por esa situación.

Ichigo suspiró y se dio la vuelta de nada servía seguir insistiendo. Igual era gracioso y raro encontrar esa clase de vulnerabilidad en Rukia.

—¿Viejo, que haces? —Pregunto viendo a su padre abriendo un saco de leña.

—Deja de hacer de bobo, Ichigo. Tenemos que mantener temperada la cabaña si es que queremos ver los preciosos rostros de—mis nietos, Isshin pensó babeando—los mellizos este fin de semana.

Ichigo ayudó a su padre a preparar el fuego en la chimenea. Yuzu estaba arreglando los alimentos para cenar y Karin viendo un partido en la TV con un mellizo a cada lado, y Kon era sujetado por uno de ellos de la mano, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse a ver el partido entre el Madrid y Barcelona. Karin además de ver el partido, estaba burlandose de la desesperación de los chicos cuando querían preguntar algo y no podían hablar por el exceso de amor maternal.

(…)

Tres horas más tarde, la cabaña estaba suficientemente temperada para que Rukia accediera a dejar a sus hijos con ropa normal.

—Entonces… ¿Me van a explicar de una vez por qué vinimos aquí?

Todos los adultos se miraron como compartiendo una mirada de "no es obvio". Pero fue uno de los niños que respondió.

—¡Por los kabum!—A Mamoru le brillaron los ojos con alegría. Rukia rezó porque Ichigo no notara el increíble parecido con Isshin cuando hizo ese gesto.

Todos se rieron.

—Se dicen truenos, Mamoru-chan—Yuzu le corrigió con cariño, dándole una caricia en la cabeza. Al que él le respondió con otra sonrisa.

—¿Les gustan los truenos?—Preguntó perplejo.

—No sólo eso…—Rukia agregó mirando por la ventana como unas gotas se impregnaban en la ventana, era inminente.

En ese momento, Ichigo tuvo la respuesta inmediata. Comenzó a llover con granizos.

—¡Guay!—Gritaron los mellizos corriendo a la ventana olvidando todo lo demás—¡Lluvia!

Isshin se les unió abrazándolos mientras miraban por la ventana, eso de no poder expresar cuanto amaba a sus nietos queridos... al diablo, la infancia es solo una, después quizás serían tan reacios a los abrazos como Ichigo, debía aprovechar mientras podía.

La certeza de Ichigo comenzó a flaquear ¿Eran realmente sus hijos?

¡Él odiaba la lluvia!

* * *

_Ustedes ya saben que viene ¿No? ¡Memories in The Rain! Los flashbacks de este capítulo son del Tomo I Death and Strawberry y de los primeros capítulos del Tomo II Espero que no hayan sido tediosos los flashbacks y el capítulo en general. C:_

_*Bello corazón. (La niña) Contiene el kanji del nombre de Isshin C:_

_*Proteger, (El niño) Contiene el kanji que Ichigo usó cuando fue a rescatar a Rukia a la Sociedad de Almas._

_Juntos hacen "Proteger el Corazón" para mi eso es Bleach C; _

_Vomiten arcoíris conmigo! Jajaja! Nos vemos hasta la próxima._


End file.
